Mortal Kombat: High School
by Toylad
Summary: Para "contribuir a la educación en las batallas. Tanto en defensa, como en esquivar, golpear, hacer combos e inclusive ser más veloz", se crea un colegio para los personajes de MK y gracias a un hechizo sus edades quedan entre 16 y 19 años, pero, ¿Qué pasará con todos ellos como compañeros en un colegio?


_**Nota de autora:**__ ¡Hola! Bueno, sé que tengo MUCHAS historias pendientes, pero es que tuve un momento de inspiración y después de leer muchos fics como este pensé "¡A la mierda todo! Yo también quiero hacer una historia así" xD así que mis queridos niños, así nació este fic xD Y bueno, algunas ideas las tuve por esas historias que he estado leyendo pero de todas formas espero que este fic sea diferente a los demás y muy *especial* *0* En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mis estupideces :,)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic SÍ._

**_Dedicatoria: _**_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Alannys (aquí Aly Gehabich y para mí Mileena :D) ¡Te quiero, amiga! Y pronto termino los otros 2 fics que te debo :P_

* * *

-¡Noooo! ¡Me niego rotundamente a ir ahí! ¡Soy una princesa edeniana y no pienso permitir que me lleven a ese calabozo! –gritaba Kitana como loca mientras Jade la arrastraba por el suelo a una extraña institución, mientras ella negándose a entrar, "clavaba las garras" en el suelo- ¡Están locos! ¡Todos ustedes están locos!

-Kitana, mi querida amiga de siglos con la que he pasado las buenas y las malas –dijo la morena pacíficamente- ¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR TU MALDITO DRAMA Y ENTRAR AL MALDITO COLEGIO ESE DE UNA SOLA VEZ!? –gritó a todo pulmón, provocando llamar la atención que varios presentes.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes –dijo la chica de ojos almendrados mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía con sus manos la sudadera celeste que traía puesta. Su mejor amiga siguió caminando con un extraño tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué hace Ermac aquí? –preguntó el mismísimo Ermac a una chica que en esos instantes pasaba a su lado; Ashrah.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a esas locas de allí –dijo ella señalando a Kitana y a Jade.

-A Ermac le dan miedo las locas.

-A todos nos dan miedo las locas, a todos –dijo Sub-Zero mientras pasaba por ahí junto con Baraka (quién sabe porque andaban juntos esos dos)

-Hablando de locas, ¿Has visto a Mileena? –preguntó el tarkata mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Pienso declarármele –respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Seguro? Ella anda detrás del idiota Scorpion y todos sabemos eso.

-¿A quién le dices idiota, hielito? –preguntó el ninja espectro mientras aparecía delante de los chicos.

-A ti, fueguito –respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Si supieran lo rarito que se escucha que se traten de "hielito" y "fueguito" –comentó Nitara entre risas mientras caminaba por ahí. Sub-Zero y Scorpion se quedaron estáticos y completamente pálidos.

-Está loca –dijeron simplemente mientras tomaban caminos diferentes.

-¿Cepillo de dientes?

-Chequeado.

-¿Comunicador?

-Chequeado.

-¿Comida probablemente más decente que las que nos irán a servir en este manicomio?

-… ¡Mierda!

-Tranquila Sonya, yo la empaqué. Sabía que quizá lo olvidarías.

-¿Qué me quisiste decir, Jax? –preguntó evidentemente molesta.

-No, nada. Solo decía que quise ayudarte en caso de que olvidaras algo.

-Gracias, pero no es tan necesario que me ayu…

-¡Hola, preciosa! –exclamó una voz "masculina" mientras el emisor se acercaba a la rubia.

-Vuelve a decirme preciosa, actorcito de quinta categoría, ¡Y terminarás juntando tus dientes en China! –gritó la chica de ojos celestes lanzando una mirada fulminante a Cage.

-Sólo si tú me acompañas –dijo coquetamente.

-¡Agh! ¡Eres un idiota! –dijo mientras caminaba más rápido para alejarse. Johnny sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho que tienes bonito trasero? –gritó a Sonya para que esta le gritara "¡Pervertido!" a todo pulmón y él para hacerla enojar más le lanzara un beso. Mientras ocurría la escena, Liu Kang y Kung Lao se acercaron a Cage.

-¡Ey, Johnny! –Saludó Liu- ¿Tú sabes que contiene esa caja que traen así? –señaló una enorme caja que iba a ser colocada en el suelo por una grúa.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Por favor, aléjense! –gritó un hombre mientras la caja era colocada en el suelo.

Varios hombres se acercaron a la caja y cautelosamente la abrieron, dejando así salir a un extraño remolino color rojo con negro (al estilo "Demonio de Tasmania"). Cuando dejó de dar vueltas; se mostró una muy furiosa Skarlet.

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREEN USTEDES PARA TRAERME EN UNA MALDITA CAJA!? ¿¡ME VIERON CARA DE ANIMAL O QUÉ!? –gritó la chica de cabello rojo como la sangre. Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y se dieron la vuelta para irse- Idiotas… -dijo ya más calmada.

-¡JA, JA! ¡ME ESCAPÉ DE JADE! ¡JA, JA! –Gritó Kitana mientras corría como psicópata hasta llegar a estar enfrente de la chica de ojos color esmeralda- Oh, hola, Skarlet, ¿Verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y usted es la princesa Kitana, de Edenia –dijo ella.

-Sí, es un gusto. Oye, ¿Tú también vienes aquí? –preguntó señalando el colegio. Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, ¿Me acompañas adentro?

-Ahh, pero me acabo de escapar no sé ni cómo –dijo la edeniana poniendo carita de perrito.

-Vamos, no seas una abuela de más de 10000 años –dijo la chica de cabello rojo sangre sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Para tu información –dijo Kitana agitando un pulgar en el aire-, no tengo idea de quién demonios, pero alguien me redujo la edad y ahora solo tengo 18 años.

-Lo sé, yo ahora tengo 16 y así lo hicieron con todos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo tengo 18 y tú 16? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿Ya cumpliste años?

-¿Este año? Sí.

-¿Ves? Yo en cambio, no.

-Pero aun así soy mayor de edad y tú no.

-Entonces no sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y entre que edades estamos? –preguntó la princesa poniendo una sonrisa maldosa.

-Entre 16 y 19, creo –la edeniana sonrió aún más.

-Perfecto –respondió aun sonriendo.

* * *

-Entren, entren chicos –dijo la Reina Sindel mientras observaba cómo todos los ahora jóvenes kombatientes entraban al gimnasio y se sentaban en las escaleras- Bueno, antes que todo, muy buenos dí…

-¡Están locos! ¡Todos ustedes están locos! –interrumpió Kitana gritando a todo pulmón. Skarlet y Jade desviaron la mirada y se hicieron las que no conocían.

-Bueno, le pido a la señorita que Kitana que se compor…

-¡LOOOCOOOOS! –gritó aún más fuerte.

-Muy bien… ¡SEGURIDAD! –gritó la hermosa Reina mientras le indicaba a los guardias dónde se encontraba su hija.

-¡NOOO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SOY UNA PRINCESA EDENIANAAA! ¡SOOOOY UNAAA PRINCESAAAA EDEEEENIAAAAANAAAAAA! –gritaba mientras los robustos hombres se la llevaban. Sindel dirigió su mirada a Jade.

-Cuando bajamos del autobús se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza… Se golpeó muy fuerte… -dijo ésta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, alguien le dice lo que dije a Kitana cuando la dejen libre –dijo la Reina mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

-Usted es su madre, ¿Por qué no se lo dije usted? –preguntó Kenshi.

-Porque me da flojera y porque ya cuando la dejen libre voy a perder la inspiración para darle el discurso –respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Como sea. Yo soy Sindel, su directora y la última persona que deben a buscar cuando algo malo ocurra y porque me da pereza ayudarles Kenshi, aclaro antes de que preguntes. Bueno, hoy tengo más flojera de la normal, así que les permitiré que organicen las habitaciones como deseen, son cuatro personas por habitación así queeee… Sindel fuera, ¡Paz! –dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Pero directora –logró a decir de nuevo Kenshi antes de que esta se retirara-, ¿Por qué no es Shao Kahn nuestro director?

-¡Sí! –Dijo Ermac- Él tener cara de director extraño.

-El fantasmita raro y el señor no veo nada tienen razón, Mister Emperador tiene pinta de director –dijo Scorpion encogiéndose de hombros. Ermac y Kenshi fruncieron el ceño ante el apodo que recibieron.

-Bueno, es sólo que yo le pedí amablemente a Shao Kahn que me permitiera ser la directora… –respondió Sindel cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

_Flashback_

_No sabía si era una clase de broma o una trampa. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que estaba en un sótano a oscuras sin la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo allí._

_Comenzó a caminar por el lugar a pesar de que prácticamente no podía llegar a observar nada y de que debía prepararse ya que en algunas horas se debía presentar como el director del instituto que se inauguraría para "contribuir a la educación en las batallas. Tanto en defensa, como en esquivar, golpear, hacer combos e inclusive ser más veloz", especialmente para los más jóvenes y novatos en el kombate._

_"¡Ey! ¿Hay alguien a…?" pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase que estaba pronunciando debido a que fue golpeado por algo que lo dejó inconsciente._

_"¡Sí!" chilló Sindel mientras saltaba con el sartén que tenía en sus manos. "¡Lo logré! ¡Soy la directora!" gritó mientras salía corriendo del lugar._

_Fin del Flashback_

-En un principio no quiso ser lo suficientemente amable como para concederme ser la directora, pero al final… logré convencerlo –continuó mientras mostraba una sonrisa cínica y salía del lugar.

-Pero… directo… ah, ya se fue –dijo Kenshi negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ey, Khameleon! –Exclamó Li Mei mientras corría hacia esta con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Vienes con Ashrah, Sareena y yo?

-Claro, me encan… -pero fue interrumpida por alguien que le puso una mano en la boca.

-Lo siento, pero Kham viene conmigo –dijo Chameleon sonriendo. La Saurian se movió rápidamente y logró liberarse de su primo.

-Pero… yo quiero ir con ellas…

-Si Kham está contigo, también tiene derecho de estar conmigo –interrumpió Reptile. Pero al notar la expresión del rostro de todos los presentes y el sonrojo de la chica que tanto le gustaba, Kham, fue él quien se ruborizó- N-no, m-me refiero a… a…

-Está bien, le diremos a Kira –dijo Li Mei con una sonrisa-

-No creo, seguro estará con Nitara –dijo Sareena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Frost vino?–preguntó Ashrah.

-¿Frost? Creo –Sareena se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces vamos, preguntémosle –dijo Li Mei corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba la chica, siendo seguida por sus amigas. Khameleon, Chameleon y Reptile permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-Bueno, apresurémonos o no conseguiremos una habitación decente –dijo mientras corría, ellos decidieron seguirla.

* * *

Ya después de que todos habían elegido las habitaciones, o al menos tenían un lugar para dormir... aunque algunos en el suelo (ya que algunas habitaciones tenían hasta 9 personas durmiendo), los profesores comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo organizarse para impartir las clases, además de con lo que debían comenzar enseñando.

-Yo no pienso trabajar como maestro –dijo Bo Rai Cho-. ¡Trabajaré en la cocina!

-¡NO! –gritaron todos al unísono.

-Será mejor que les hables sobre la historia de las artes marciales o algo así –dijo Sindel tomando un sorbo de su soda.

-No, no, no –dijo Raiden cruzándose de brazos-. Yo me encargaré de enseñarles la historia, además de que Bo Rai Cho sólo les cocinará a los alumnos, NO a nosotros –sonrió maliciosamente. "¡SÍ!" gritaron todos al unísono.

-No cocino tan mal –murmuró el alcohólico maestro.

-Solo asegúrate de ningún alimento contenga alcohol –dijo la directora encogiéndose de hombros. Bo Rai Cho asintió con la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Saben qué? Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo que tengo que romper un récord –dijo Sindel mientras salía de la habitación jugando Ninja Fruit y gritando como loca.

-No volvamos a darle gaseosas –dijo Sheeva mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-No… -dijeron los demás moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

* * *

_"No señor unicornio de las flores, yo no extravié el listón fosforescente de la libertad. Sospecho que fue Mr. Hámster, se ve muy misterioso con su collar de corazón rosado nena…" _

Scorpion se revolcaba entre las cobijas de la cama que había logrado conseguir peleándose contra Cyrax y Ermac, sin saber que estaba siendo grabado por Sub-Zero y éste estaba siendo apoyado por Noob Saibot y Smoke.

-Muy bien, fueguito, quiero ver que me dirás cuando TODOS vean este video –dijo el Lin Kuei entre risas, viendo cómo el mayor de sus enemigos se chupaba el dedito con emoción.

-¡Ey! ¡La directora nos llama! ¡Dejen de grabar a Scorpion chupándose el dedo y vengan! –gritó Kung Lao, provocando que el ninja espectro se despertara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Dijo para entonces observar el polvo que Sub-Zero, Noob y Smoke dejaron al momento de salir corriendo de allí para no ser atacados por el Shirai Ryu- Como sea –dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Entren, entren –dijo Sindel sin desviar la mirada de su teléfono celular, hasta que su atención fue dirigida a su hija, la cual estaba entrando con un camisón de fuerza y Goro y Kintaro como sus enfermeros… y también se encontraban junto a ella por si intentaba escaparse.

-Está bien –dijo Jade tomando a su amiga del brazo-. Yo cuidaré de que no cometa alguna estupidez –Goro y Kintaro se encogieron de hombros y se fueron- ¿Qué te hicieron? –preguntó a su amiga tomándola de los hombros.

-Me colocaron un dardo tranquilizante y me encerraron el resto del día en una habitación –Kitana desvió la mirada-. Que me haya golpeado en la cabeza no significa que esté loca, sólo que ayer me sentía bastante extraña –se sentó en las graderías.

-Uf, me alegra que ya no actúes raro –dijo la morena sonriendo. La chica de ojos almendrados le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien. ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR –dijo la directora acercándose al micrófono. Todos dejaron de hablar y dirigieron su mirada a la Reina de Edenia-. Los traje aquí para aclararles que ya organizamos el personal, en otras palabras sus profesores, además de que me tomé el tiempo de organizar los miembros de las habitaciones…

-Ahhh –dijeron todos con tristeza al unísono.

-Sí, lo sé, pero intenté que quedaran de forma de que no se tenga que revivir a muchos por peleas, así que quedó así…

Grupo 1:

Ashrah

Li Mei

Sareena

Frost

Grupo 2:

Kitana

Skarlet

Mileena

Jade

Grupo 3:

Kira

Nitara

Cyrax

Tanya

Grupo 4:

Scorpion

Sub-Zero

Noob Saibot

Smoke

Grupo 5:

Liu Kang

Kung Lao

Kenshi

Ermac

Grupo 6:

Sonya

Jax

Johnny Cage

Stryker

Grupo 7:

Khameleon

Chameleon

Reptile

Baraka

Todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto. Definitivamente iba a ser un MUY largo año…


End file.
